


Firsts

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Dates, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut probably at some point, Thanksgiving, Vacations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a group of one shots containing all the firsts of Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo's relationship</p><p>Chapter One: First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea has been sitting around in my computer for a while and I already have the first chapter and most of the second done so yeah, will probably be updated regularly like all my other fics but with no real pattern

_First Kiss._

Since Annabeth and Percy had broken up and Annabeth had moved to New Rome permanently, Nico di Angelo had spent the last seventy days with Percy Jackson. Jason and Hazel had begged him to stay, so he had been at Camp Half-Blood anyways. And when he heard….well he had never been able to stay away from Percy for that long. He always came running back when Percy needed help, no matter how much it hurt him, the worst part being that Percy never seemed to notice.

For the first five days all they do is sit in the Poseidon cabin together in total silence. They sit up against one of the wall, shoulder to shoulder, Nico sending looks to him every once and while and Percy just kind of sitting there, leaning into Nico the slightest bit, making the son of death blush.

The next five days start with the same question, but never ended with the same tone of voice or route of conversation, _why did she break up with me?_ Nico didn’t know what was going on in Annabeth’s mind, because all he was certain off was that if he had Percy he would never let him go, ever. No matter what. But he pushed those thoughts aside and actually tried to give Percy some answers. By this time, Percy’s arm was wrapped around him as he though, not seeming to notice the heart attack he was giving Nico.

The next ten days Percy met him at his cabin door at dawn and they left Camp all together, and Nico spent his time locked in Percy’s room at Sally and Paul’s, watching from a corner as Percy laid down on his bed, sulking and letting out depressed sighs, looking wistfully out the window to the fire escape like Annabeth would suddenly appear in there in a cluster of owls.

After that, Percy and he spent forty days traveling. Nico couldn’t stand seeing Percy miserable and mopping anymore, so one morning he rolled Percy out of bed, threw an empty duffle bag at him and told him to back.  “Pack your shit, Jackson. Warm and cold weather. Meet you out front in an hour.” He had then shadow traveled to his room in the underworld and backed a bag for himself. Percy was there when he came back of course, leaning against the brick wall and blowing the hair out of his face.

“Where are we going?” Percy asked as Nico grabbed his forearm.

Nico thought about it for a moment. “Ever been to Portugal?”

Percy shook his head.

“Then we’ll start there.”

It felt like they really had traveled the entire world together, though they avoided Paris, Rome, and Athens all together. They went to Portugal, Spain, Germany, Poland, Russia, Ireland, Israel, South Africa, Japan, Costa Rica, Australia, Puerto Rico, Hawaii, Venice, Egypt, India, a rain forest in South America,  they went to the Caribbean, and then finally spent their last night together in Rio di Janeiro. They sat on a cliff on Corcovado Mountain near the Christ the Redeemer.

“Do you know what I think of when I hear Rio di Janeiro?” Percy asked him, staring at the lighted up beauty of the city below them.

“What do you think about?” Nico asked softly, not taking his eyes off of the dark water past all the lights.

“Nico di Angelo.” Percy said.

Nico shivered at the sound of his name coming out of that cupid bow mouth, he hopped Percy didn’t notice, but the son of Poseidon turned towards him, a frown on his face. “Are you cold?” he muttered. “You left your jacket back at the hotel.”

Nico looked down at his bare arms. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I guess I am a little cold, but that’s okay.”

Percy stripped off his blue sweatshirt and handed it over to Nico with a smile. “Here.” 

“Percy you don’t-“

“It’s okay,” Percy assured him kindly. “I don’t need it, I’m warm.”

Hesitantly, with a light blush on his face, he pulled the blue sweatshirt over his head. It covered his hand and was at least to sizes for his torso but he had never felt so…..happy wearing something before, he left his hands buried in his sleeves and when Percy wasn’t looking, took a long inhale of the collar. Like candy and the sea.  He really was thinking he was reaching stalker level.

“So why does Rio make you think of my name?” Nico questioned softly.

“Sounds pretty.” Percy muttered after a moment. “Looks pretty too.”

Nico’s cheeks heated up a bright red, was..was…did Percy just imply. “Percy I-“

“What do you think Annabeth’s doing right now?” Percy said suddenly, interrupting him.

Nico had the  odd desire to push him off the cliff, _are you fucking serious?_  “I don’t know,” Nico snapped. Percy winced slightly, was he finally fucking catching on for once in his life?

“Nico are you okay?” Percy asked.  Guess he wasn’t, gods he wasn’t surprised. Nico got to his feet, his hands clenched under the sweatshirt.

Annabeth, precious, beautiful Annabeth. He wanted to puke.

“I’m fine.” He breathed. “Just…let’s go back to the hotel alright.”

For the next nine days after that, they acted like nothing had happened. Nico pretended Percy hadn’t implied he was pretty, Percy pretended that he didn’t know that Nico had been angry about Annabeth for some reason.

They acted like…well not how they had been before, because they were actually friends now. They led sword training together, they co captained at capture the flag against Jason, they helped campers learn how to canoe, they taught campers how to climb the rock wall without getting burned by lava. They ate meals together, they carried supplies to the infirmary together, they sharpened swords together in the armory.

But finally on the last day, after sixty nine days of constantly being at each other’s side, something changed when the day was coming to an end.

He found Percy out on the docks as the sunset behind the lake, he kicked off his shoes and ran down the dock barefoot like Percy always told him too because “it just makes the experience better” yes he felt so much better getting wood in his feet.  Percy didn’t look up until he was seated next to him, the Son of Poseidon had his feet in the water, but Nico tucked his legs up and put his chin on the knees, he was already uncomfortable about the fact the dock already had them half way through the lake.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Percy muttered, the son of Poseidon was staring at the water like it would fix all his problems. He looked confused, upset, and nervous. He had never seen Percy like this before.

“Something wrong?” Nico muttered a thin hand slipped from underneath Percy’s blue sweatshirt, only noticing then with embarrassment that he had never returned it and had slipped it on before looking for Percy.

Percy startled him by grabbing his hand. He stared at him, but Percy was just looking down at their clutching hands, he let out a soft, sad chuckle.

“I’m the most oblivious person in the world.” He muttered softly. Nico felt his heart jolt. He looked up and he saw understanding in Percy’s sea green eyes. A tanned hand came out and slowly cupped Nico’s chin, a thumb rubbing against his cheek.

Nico’s heart pounded frantically, what was happening? _What the hell was happening?_

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Percy whispered, his face twisted with sadness. “You’re too good for me, really. It would be selfish.”

What would be selfish? And why did Percy think Nico was too good for him? If anything, Nico wasn’t good enough for Percy.

“I’m not the one who’s too good.” Nico found himself whispering.

Percy looked slightly amused. “You don’t see yourself very clearly.” He muttered, he was leaning in the slightest bit; his green eyes were wide and timid, waiting for Nico to push him away. Nico’s breath quickened, he didn’t understand what was happening, well no he did, but it was hard to grasp. A hand came up to hold Percy by the back of the neck and Percy Jackson was leaning in and he wasn’t backing away and

And he was kissing Percy Jackson. Nico felt like he was drowning, like water was filling his lungs and suffocating him and taking away every living cell in his brain, surrounding him, making his brain short circuit and his limbs to unhinge, filling him up. And it felt wonderful, drowning in Percy felt absolutely wonderful.

His other hand came up and he wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck, demanding for closeness, for no space. Percy’s free arm, the one that wasn’t holding his face, came to wrap around his waist, pulling him in until he was sitting on his lap.

Below them the water rippled like someone had been throwing stones, the ground behind the dock trembled, and a star shoot itself across the sky, unknowingly, their relationship got blessed by the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

_First Date_

Percy picked Nico up at his cabin an hour before sunset. The son of hades was standing nervously in front of the mirror, adjusting his shirt uselessly. Percy had told him to dress like he always did, so here he was, dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a loose hanging black t-shirt, thoroughly regretting his decision to listen to Percy. He wished he had asked Piper like he had briefly considered that morning.

 

 But then there was knocking on the door and it was too late to change his mind. He answered the door and there Percy stood, wearing a blue sweatshirt, a different one, slightly greener then the blue one Nico had worn. He had a picnic basket under one arm, something like blankets on top of it. In the other arm he had a radio and that blue sweatshirt in his hands, _the_ blue sweatshirt.

 

“Hey,” Percy’s smile was nervous. “You look nice.”

 

Nico looked down at himself; he looked as he always did; really, besides his clothes being slightly less rumbled than usual.

 

“I uh, look the same.” He pointed out.

Percy blushed. “Well yeah, I…you always look nice.”

 

Nico blushed too, looking down at his hands. He looked up at Percy shyly and they shared a smile. Percy cleared his throat, “I uh…I brought you the sweatshirt.” He put down the radio and handed it to him. “I mean you don’t have to wear it I just thought just in ca-“

 

Nico silenced him with a chaste kiss, and then blushed deeply. It felt amazing, really, being able to kiss Percy whenever he wanted too. He slipped the sweatshirt over his head and let it hang to his thighs. When he looked up, Percy was staring at him and he immediately became self-conscious. Did he look stupid? Was his hair a mess?

 

“What?” he asked, hands clutching at the sweatshirt.

 

“You just look….really cute.”

 

Before he could help himself, a giggle slipped past his lips, and Percy was beaming at him, a bright smile on his face.

 

“You’re adorable.” Percy chuckled.

 

“Am not.” he said sternly, face becoming ghostly and serious.

 

“Really you are.” Percy picked the radio back up and looked at Nico expectedly. Nico closed the cabin door behind him and they walked across camp together. They got many looks as they passed, people were openly staring at them now, some with wide eyes, some with their jaws hanging open. Drew from the Aphrodite cabin looked like she had been slapped. Piper grinned and closed her sister’s jaw for her, sending them a suggestive wink.

 

Jason was standing outside of the Zeus cabin, enjoying the show with the rest of the camp. He gave them a smirk and a two finger salute as he passed, and Percy glared at him like he would much like to knock him out, even Chiron and Mr. D were watching them, though they were much more discreet then the rest of camp. Well, Chiron was, Mr.D was openly staring worse than anyone else. Percy adjusted everything so it was all in one arm and put a hand on Nico’s lower back, hurrying the boy along.

 

“Nosy jerks.” Percy muttered under his breath as they preached the lake through the woods by the dock. Percy walked them down the dock just like they had not two days before; though this time he seemed nervous.

 

“I should have asked you if you were comfortable before I did this.”

 

Nico looked at him. “Comfortable with what?”

 

“With going out on the lake.” Percy looked apologetic, like he had suggested they have lunch in Tartarus. Admittedly, Nico had always liked the water, though his parents and Bianca had always tugged him away from it, _the water can hurt you._ Not with Percy it couldn’t, he trusted him.

 

“I like the water.” Nico said, and that seemed to be enough for Percy. He put the radio, picnic basket and blankets down and bended over to grab the helm of a huge canoe, much bigger than the ones they taught kids to control. It was longer than them, both in width and in height. Around the edges it had Christmas lights that were now off but were connected to a small generator at the base of the boat.

 

“Present from my dad.” Percy hopped in, put his stuff at the back with the generator and then held out his arms for Nico. He didn’t know how to swim, so he was afraid of falling into the water, he grabbed Percy’s forearms and jumped in like it was a war trench instead of a canoe, his eyes slammed shut.

 

He fell into Percy’s chest, and the boys strong arms came to wrap around him.

 

“Hey you’re okay.” Percy said, sounding concerned.

 

“I know.” But he didn’t let go of Percy. “You…you won’t let me fall in, right?” he checked, he opened his eyes and looked up at Percy.

 

“What do yah-oh.” Percy’s face fell with understanding. “You can’t swim.”

 

Nico blushed, that was stupid. Percy probably thought he was stupid. He was on a date with a son of the sea god and he couldn’t swim. But Percy didn’t look like he thought it was stupid, all he did was look concerned, he kissed the top of Nico’s head, effectively making his heart stop.

“I won’t let you fall.” He assured him, and then he let his arms fall and sat Nico down carefully.

 

Percy rowed them out the hard way, trying to slow the ride down as they made their way to the center of the lake. When there, Percy brought out the picnic basket and unpacked their food. Pepperoni, beef, onion, green pepper, extra cheese, and mushroom pizza, sparkling pomegranate juice, Ceaser salad, exotic fruit-and when I say ‘exotic fruit’ I mean Percy’s white boy status type of exotic fruit, coconut, mango, pineapple, kiwi, pomegranate seeds, a container that was filled with double chocolate cupcakes, filled with fudge. It looked delicious, but that wasn’t why Nico stared at it. It was his favorite…well his favorite well everything. Favorite pizza, favorite salad, favorite fruit, favorite dessert, favorite drink. He didn’t even know if they sold sparkling pomegranate in Long Island, he had only ever found it in L.A.

 

He looked at the son of Poseidon asking the silent question, receiving a shy smile in return.

 

“I IM’d your father and asked him what you liked to eat. Because besides pomegranates…I didn’t really know.”

 

“You…called my father?” he asked softly. “Hades? God of the Underworld? You just called him up like _hey shorty I’m taking your son on a date wah he like to snackie on?”_

Percy burst out laughing. “That was hilarious. No, no I didn’t ask like that. I was quite the gentlemen, I’ll have you know, and I said sir and everything.”

 

“You did not!” Nico said, laughing.

 

“I did!” Percy said, handing him a plate of salad and a fork, he took a few bites as Percy continued talking. “I IM’d and I said _Excuse me sir, can I please take your son on a date?”_

_“_ Percy!” he yelped. “You did not even!”

 

“I totally evened!” Percy said, grinning. “And he looked at me like he wanted to unleash all of Apollo’s plagues upon my ass all at once, but then his face kinda softened and I mean like to steel to stone kind of softened, and he gave him a whole shit load of threats involving being dropped from tall buildings and being peeked apart by birds or never being able to eat again. And I was like alright _sir, I’ll keep my hands to myself._ And he nodded all approvingly and said fine. And then I said _Sir can you please tell me what Nico likes to eat because I’m simply a oblivious fool and don’t know such things_ and I swear he nearly smiled and told me.”

 

“I think he just liked you insulting yourself,” Nico smiled fondly, shaking his head as he and Percy finished off their salads. Percy nodded in agreement.

 

“Pizza?” Percy offered.

 

“Yes, please.” Nico said politely, Percy smiled at that and handed over some pizza which he happily bite into, moaning softly as the taste burst across his tongue. “Mm.” he hummed. “This is….amazing.”

 

“Got it at your favorite place.” Percy said. “Or at least your dad said it was your favorite, he said you have like ten empty boxes in your room. Gianna’s right?”

 

Nico nodded. “It’s very unappreciated.”

 

“It’s awesome,” Percy said, taking a bite which resulted in half the pizza stuffed in his mouth, there’s some grease on his lower lips Nico couldn’t stop staring at. He had the urge to lean over and lick it off. “Seriously, this is way better then camp pizza, or like, any pizza.”  

 

“Do you like cheese stuffed crust?” Nico asked.

 

“Cheese stuffed crust is life.” Percy said, hand over his heart and looking very serious. “Though sometimes thin regular crust is good too, or the big really fluffy one. I would have gotten the cheese stuffed crust for this but I wasn’t sure-“

 

“This is fine, Percy.” Nico assured him quickly. “Really good. Besides I  usually get cheese stuffed crust with regular cheese pizza and uh, never mind, was that rude? Am I being rude I uh-“

 

“No.” Percy said, shaking his head.

 

“Sorry.” Nico blushed. “I’m nervous.” And then blushed even more when he saw Percy smile at him.

 

“It’s alright.” Percy assured him. “I’m nervous too.”

 

They shared a shy smile and continued to eat. Everything tastes comfortable and Percy surprisingly eases all of his worries with light conversation. It’s ridiculous that he feel so nervous around Percy right? They’ve known each other for years even though their relationship was rocky here and there.

 

 _It’s just Percy,_ he tells himself. But that seemed to be the problem. It’s because its Percy that he’s so nervous. He’s been in love with Percy for years and he wanted this to go well and he wanted Percy to love him and maybe he was getting ahead of himself but he didn’t care because he just wanted Percy, so, so much and he wanted Percy to want him.

 

Percy seemed to get that though and he didn’t comment when Nico stuttered or dropped something out of nervousness. He knows it’s killing Percy to not make a sassy comment but he holds the sass within. At some point Percy had put on the Christmas lights, the light reflects off the water and when he looked he could see their reflection and for a moment he swore they looked good together, really good, but that’s probably just his imagination right? Percy turned on music a little while ago and he’s pretty sure he asked Hades about what kind of music he liked because he doesn’t remember mentioning how much he loved _Imagine Dragons._

 

“You know what I love?” Percy asked suddenly.

 

“What?” he asked, wiping his hands off on a napkin as Percy packed away the last bits of food and plates back into the basket.

 

“The stars.” Percy muttered.

 

“I like them too.” Nico admitted. “Mama used to tell me all the names of the constellations and stars and stuff.”

Percy smiled at that but thankfully didn’t pester him about his mother.

“Watch them with me?” Percy offered.

 

Nico hesitated for a moment, not knowing what the hero meant, but nodded eventually. Percy stood up in the boat and made Nico do it took, he took out the wooden seats and tossed them towards the back before throwing out the blanket, Percy laid down and Nico didn’t hesitate to lay next to him. He lay on his back side by side with Percy and they looked at the stars together. They really where beautiful.

 

 “It’s beautiful.” Nico whispered after a few moments of silence.

 

“Yeah it is.” When Nico turned his head it was only to see Percy staring at him, his eyes very, very green in comparison to the dark palate of the boat and the night. Nico’s breath caught in his throat, his hands turning still and cold while the rest of his body trebled as Percy leaned towards him and kissed him deeply, his fingers dancing over his white cheek as he gasped and whimpered against Percy’s more experienced mouth.

 

When they parted Percy’s fingers nudged the back of his neck and he smiled hesitantly as he curled himself around Percy, one leg going over his waist and his hands holding the shirt over his torso and resting his head on Percy’s chest. Percy wrapped his arm around him and began running his fingers threw his curls while wearing a small blush.

 

Nico was sure he would never go on a date as perfect as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure what fic I should update next but if you have a opinion please let me know
> 
> Next chapter with be First Date


End file.
